


something or the other

by RangerDew



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Gen, it's gen for now but i honestly dont know what direction this will go in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 18:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18016295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerDew/pseuds/RangerDew
Summary: After Vector had been declared missing for a whole year and a half, Yuuma had not been expecting to run into him on an average walk home from school.





	something or the other

**Author's Note:**

> might fuck around and write this

[NAME: Shingetsu Rei  
AGE: Sixteen  
GENDER: Male  
DATE GONE MISSING: 3/2/20XX]

.  
.  
.

[8/5/20XY]

Yuuma meandered among the familiar buildings of his neighborhood. The sun was already setting - he had stayed at school too late. It was Friday, the excitement from their long weekend was buzzing around, and there had been one particularly exciting duel going on, and he knew he’d never be able to fall asleep that night if he didn’t see the outcome.

He whistled aimlessly. Astral would be home by now - ready to scold him, no doubt. His granny would’ve already finished making dinner. He and Astral could discuss deck strategies for a bit before going to bed. All in all, a pretty regular day.

Was what he thought, before he saw the boy in front of him, leaning against a wall for support, his right arm twisted at an odd angle. 

It took him a minute to register it. 

Vector?

It certainly looked like him. Same ginger hair, same violet eyes, same scattered freckles. But it didn’t feel like Vector. He didn’t have that same look of sorrow and anger in his eyes like Vector did. He looked a lot more… timid and scared, but not in a Vector way, in a smaller way.

Ugh, Yuuma’s brain hurt with all this psychoanalysis. Whatever. None of it mattered anyway. Vector was Vector and Vector is hurt, so Yuuma needs to save him. 

Without a moment to spare, he rushed to Vector’s (Vector? Vector lookalike?) side. “Oi, Shingetsu! Shingetsu! Are you alright?” 

The boy looked up to him, and Yuuma’s heart froze. Fear. Vector’s expression was full of fear.

Huh?

But before Yuuma even had to react, the boy promptly fainted in his arms. \- 

Yuuma looked at the sleeping Vector next to him. He looked almost peaceful now, but it still looked like something was bothering him. Yuuma sighed - probably his hundredth sigh since he had brought Vector home. He genuinely hoped that Vector would wake up soon - he had no idea where Vector had been hiding out for the past year and a half, but judging from his state now, it wasn’t sounding too good. 

Yuuma fell asleep with his head on the bed where Vector slept.

-

When Yuuma woke up, the sun was already miles high into the sky. He speculated it might’ve been noon already. Dang, his sister would kill him.

“Um… excuse me?”

Yuuma instantly whipped around to the source of the noise. Relief flooded him. “Shingetsu! You’re okay!”

Vector grinned sheepishly. That wasn’t a very Vector-like thing to do, but then again, Vector always did like to play pretend with his Shingetsu persona. Well, Yuuma liked to think of it as Vector’s real persona, but it was pretty obvious that Vector was pretending every time he did it. 

Vector, still looking sheepish, stared downwards, refusing to meet eye contact with Yuuma. He opened his mouth, and then closed it. Yuuma would say that he definitely looked nervous if Yuuma didn’t know Vector. 

Yuuma could not have predicted the next words that came out of his mouth, though.

“I… don’t know who you are.”

-

Nasch had thought he had seen everything, but apparently not. 

Yuuma Tsukumo stood in his doorway, with a nervous, shy-looking Vector next to him. “Nervous” and “shy” were not words that went with Vector. 

Nasch felt a migraine coming on. 

He took in the sight in front of him - Vector wasn’t wearing his trademark leather jacket, but instead a school uniform - presumably borrowed from Yuuma. His eyes, however, didn’t feel the same. They didn’t have the same intense gaze that Vector’s did.

Nasch didn’t even have to open his mouth before Yuuma opened his mouth and began spouting words faster than the speed of light. “I was walking home from school and I just found him there and he looked hurt and I don’t know where he’s been all this time but anyway I brought him back to my house and he’s been staying there but I felt it was appropriate that he come back here since he technically belongs here with all of you and yeah.”

Nasch swore, if he wasn’t head-over-heels for Yuuma, he would’ve turned them away right then and there. 

He put his head in his hands and took a deep breath before looking back up and staring straight into Vector’s face. Weirdly enough, Vector wouldn’t make eye contact with him. Hmph. Okay, if he wanted to play that way, then Nasch could do it too.

He sighed. “Okay, Vector-”

“It’s Shingetsu, actually.”

The voice from the other man was so timid that Nasch wasn’t even sure if it even came from the same person. Vector was definitely not that quiet.

Yuuma patted Vector on the back and giggled. “It’s okay, Nasch. He’s just a bit shy!”

What was happening?

Vector- no, wait, “Shingetsu” bowed. “It’s nice to meet you, Nasch!”

This was going to be a long day.


End file.
